


Иллнесс читает журнал и предается мечтаниям

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: F/F, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иллнесс наконец-то раздобыла журнал, в котором напечатали интервью с Клаудиа Уокен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Иллнесс читает журнал и предается мечтаниям

**Author's Note:**

> 2002 год  
> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

В убежище было уже совсем темно, когда Иллнесс прокралась внутрь, прижимая к своей груди заветное сокровище. Она поморгала, привыкая к этой темноте, и внимательно осмотрелась по сторонам.  
Все остальные масочники уже спали, завернувшись в спальники и одеяла. Кто-то из мужчин громко храпел, кто-то беспокойно ворочался от этого храпа. Никто не слышал, что Иллнесс пришла. Конечно, завтра они будут расспрашивать её – когда вернулась, почему так поздно – и надо будет обязательно придумать какую-нибудь отмазку, но это потом. Сейчас Иллнесс тихо-тихо просочилась между спящими телами вдоль стены и спряталась в кладовой. Там, между старыми тренировочными матами, пирамидами из банок тушенки и жестяными ящиками с патронами она обустроила себе вполне уютную нору.   
Села на мат, упершись пяткой в дырку, из которой просыпалась труха, включила фонарик и наконец-то вытащила сокровище из-под платья  
Это был свежий номер журнала «YM» с постером Клаудиа Уокен. Иллнесс неверяще погладила глянцевую обложку. Успела! Выдрала с прилавка из-под самого носа другой фанатки. И как она добывала на него деньги… она едва слышно нервно хихикнула. Хоть не вспоминай. Зато теперь у неё в руках этот номер с постером, замечательным постером, который она ещё не придумала, куда повесить, чтоб беспрепятственно любоваться.  
И на обложке тоже Клаудиа. Рыжая-бесстыжая. Яркоглазая. Как-всегда-прекрасная.  
Она не выдержала и даже лизнула букву К, которую тупой верстальщик прицепил к уголку рта Клаудиа. Бумага скрипнула под языком, Иллнесс опомнилась и быстро промокнула слюнное пятнышко рукавом. О чем она только думает? Ведь если бы обложка была чуть тоньше, влага бы её непременно испортила.  
Иллнесс вдохнула, выдохнула и начала листать страницы, разыскивая интервью. Постер она могла выдрать и позже. А сейчас она хотела прочитать о своём идоле всё.  
Она обожала Клаудиа. Обожала фильмы с ней, где могла, доставала журналы и открытки. А однажды она украла с прилавка чехол для мобильного телефона – и хотя никакой мобилки у Иллнесс и в помине не было, ей хватало того, что на пластиковом боку отпечатано фото любимой актрисы. Клаудиа там улыбалась и задорно подмигивала.  
Вот как сейчас – на фотографии рядом со статьей.   
Иллнесс провела пальцем вдоль изгиба брови и вздохнула. Совершенство!  
« _… и мама, и папа, и бабушка с дедушкой, и прадед с праба, и крёстный. Все они – моя семья, самые дорогие мне люди, – откровенничала Клаудиа в статье. – Они всегда поддерживают меня во всех затеях, заботятся. Я точно знаю, что могу на них положиться в трудную минуту._  
_– Но вы когда-то говорили, что самый дорогой вам человек – ваш брат?_  
 _(Клаудиа смеется) Это естественно. Мы же как близнецы. Мы вместе с самого его рождения и ужасно скучаем друг по другу, даже когда расстаемся всего только на один день…»_  
«Клаудиа смеется». Иллнесс закрыла глаза и постаралась вспомнить, как она смеется. В «Диком псе» она смеялась, разрубая головы оборотням. Иии, рраз! Ииии, два! Бутафорные ошмётки мяса и красно-серых мозгов разлетались в стороны, а Клаудиа заливисто хохотала и перепрыгивала через поверженные тела, вся в потеках краски и кетчупа…  
Иллнесс моргнула и ещё раз посмотрела в текст статьи. Нет, наверное, она всё-таки не так смеялась на интервью. Скорее, она смеялась нежно и трогательно, как в «Бубенцах», в начале фильма, где её героиня ещё безмятежна и не знает, что смерть и боль уже поджидают её за углом. Иллнесс и сама улыбнулась, когда вспомнила.  
« _– Кстати, о «Колокольчиках, которые звенят и звенят». Там ваша героиня вынуждена скрываться и переодеться в мальчика, чтоб её не обнаружили убийцы. Правда ли, что в этих эпизодах за вас играл брат?_ »  
Иллнесс погрозила застрочному журналисту кулаком. Как он мог, придурок, усомниться в таланте Клаудиа?!  
« _Глупости! Шерон только подсказывал мне, как выполнять некоторые трюки, не более чем. И потом (она опять улыбается) подразнивал меня, говорил: «На некоторых кадрах ты уж точно не пацан, видно, как грудь подпрыгивает_ ».  
«Грудь подпрыгивает». Иллнесс в волнении мяла угол мата. Надо будет сходить ещё раз на «Бубенцы». Там, и правда, есть один такой момент, когда героиня Клаудии спрыгивает с моста и бьет мерзавца в прыжке ногой по лицу, вот там куртка так натягивается, и грудь явно выскакивает из перетяжки… Это удивительно эротичный момент, Клаудиа даже раздеваться не надо.  
« _– Какую ещё страшную историю вы готовы поведать своим фанатам с экрана?_  
 _Можно любую? (улыбается) Историю 1930х годов, захват террористами поезда «Flying Pussyfoot». Это отличная легенда: в меру страшная, в меру романтичная. Ведь мои прадед и прабабушка познакомились именно там._  
 _– О! И кого бы вы хотели там сыграть?_  
 _Черного Железнодорожника! (она делает страшное лицо) Никто из плохих людей не сойдет с поезда своими ногами._  
 _– Мне уже страшно!»._  
«Я бы это посмотрела», – подумала Иллнесс с восторгом. Правда, говорят, Черный Железнодорожник был призраком мужского пола, но Клаудиа всё равно отлично сыграет монстра. Королеву Ночи и Крови.  
Свет и тень.Красное и черное. Клаудиа будет драться на ножах, она великолепно дерется, а если ей ещё и томми-ган дадут...  
Иллнесс прикусила губу. Черт! Лучше этого фильма не будет ничего.  
« _– В каком фильме вы снимаетесь сейчас?_  
_«Особенности полета акулы». К сожалению, мой контракт запрещает мне разглашать подробности сюжета, но я гарантирую: это будет нечто! Настоящий хит! И мы скоро запускаем первый трейлер, не пропустите его в кинотеатрах»._  
Новый фильм! Иллнесс задумалась. Хорошо бы его успели выпустить на экраны до акции. Тогда Иллнесс сможет его посмотреть.  
Нет, ну правда же, обидно было бы идти на захват, во время которого её вполне могут убить, не посмотрев новый фильм! К тому же, акулы… океан… Клаудиа снимут в купальнике!  
Иллнесс чуть не вскочила на ноги, дернулась так резко, что стукнулась локтем о крышку ящика. У Клаудиа такая красивая фигура, не худая и не слишком перекачанная – просто спортивная, гибкая… она будет великолепна!  
Вот было бы счастье – попасть на премьеру!   
  
Когда через пару месяцев Иллнесс узнала, что премьера «Особенностей полета акулы» состоится на том самом лайнере, который собирается захватывать её организация, она, и правда, целых полминуты была вне себя от счастья. А через полминуты она прочитала, что Клаудиа Уокен будет присутствовать на премьерном показе вместе с режиссером и всей съемочной группой фильма. И разревелась от горя .  
Клаудиа была слишком прекрасной, чтоб согласиться умереть.


End file.
